Moon and Tides
by chaser10
Summary: This is the sequel to The son of the mood Goddess and what happens a year after Annabeth Chase decides to join the hunt. What was Percy's reaction? What happens to him? What could the fates possibly have lined up for him? Please Review if you can, always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- It starts all over again!

"Oh come on, you never get to go on these types of things" whined Grover as he and Percy strolled down the never ending street towards an empty park.

"I have told you once and I have told you again, I am not going on it" replied a short tempered Percy as he glared at his only male friend out of the corner of his eye. He pushed the park gate open and walked over to a bench where he slouched on the rest behind whilst placing his bag down beside him.

"I think that it would be good for you" said Grover as he came over to sit beside him.

"In what way would it be good for me?" Asked Percy with an outraged look.

"Oh come on, ever since a year ago when the hunt and Annabeth left camp-half blood you've been moping around like the worlds about to end" said Grover, throwing his arms into the air in exaggeration.

"With the God's in charge that might happen sooner that a lot of people think" muttered Percy under his breath and then swore as a lightning bolt came out of the all blue sky. Luckily only he seemed to notice and not Grover, otherwise he would be the cause of a panic.

"I have not been like that" snapped Percy in denial.

"Yeah right. You are short with everyone and that includes me right now. You spend all your time in your cabin and in the Archery arena. You only see anyone at meal times and Chiron won't go near you anymore in fear of getting turned into a fully grown horse again" argued back Grover, with a roll of his eyes.

"He deserved it" whispered Percy as he looked up to the skies.

"He was only making sure that you were still alive in your cabin. You had been hiding out in there for hours on end a few months ago" corrected Grover with risen eyebrows.

"Hmmm" was the response he got.

This had followed an announcement from the school they went to when they weren't at Camp-Half blood. They had said that all students would be given an opportunity to go to France if they one, got permission from their parents and two, good enough grades in all classes.

"Offering this to a whole school is ridiculous" murmured Percy to the leaflet advertising the trip what the school has given out to all students.

"It's not so bad, what I would kill to go on that" sighed Grover wistfully.

"Why don't you?" Asked Percy like it was the most obvious question.

"Because I can't leave you" was the short answer Grover gave without any hesitation for thought.

"Why?"

"Chiron's orders" elaborated Grover at Percy's questioning look.

"I'm touched" sneered Percy but not in a too mean way.

"Well, if you say it's alright for me to go then I think I will. My grades are good enough" remarked Grover with a finalised look on his face.

"What about Chiron?"

"I will just ask him if it's alright and then he can be the one to write a letter for me if he says yes" answered Grover with a gleeful look on his face at figuring it out.

"Well, don't let me get in your way Albert Einstein" said Percy with his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Seriously though pal, you need to lighten up a little…" Grover didn't get the chance to finish as a low growl was heard from the bushes not too far from them.

"Please tell me that was your bottomless pit you like to call your stomach" stated Percy as he kept his eyes fixated on the hedge just a few metres from them.

"No" answered Grover plainly.

Percy clasped the pendant in his hand and suddenly a full sized bow equipped with a lethal arrow where in his hand and ready to be fired. It was just in time as a hellhound came bounding around the bush and straight for them. Percy jumped in front of Grover and fired the arrow which hit the target straight in the eye, disabling the hound.

"Percy then turned around to Grover, "anyone else get the feeling of deja vu" he growled out and another set of growls could be heard around the two of them.

"Grover, run" whispered Percy to his friend.

"And lave you here" whispered back Grover, urgently.

"Unless you have a secret weapon that I am not aware of, you might want to run" snapped Percy as he then turned around to see well over ten hellhounds, conversing on their positions.

"Alright, but you better not end up dead by the end of today" said Grover as he took off to the end of the park and into a forest of trees where he would be able to be seen easily.

Percy lifted his bow as the first hellhound came into range of shooting. He shot the arrow right into the middle of the hellhounds back, destroying the large animal's spine in the process.

Hounds were able to make their way around him as he was shooting as many arrows as he could, all hitting their targets. Luckily his jacket was repelling any attacks what were coming from the hellhounds, until one was able to finally catch the edge of the jacket and ripped it off Percy.

Without the jacket, they were easily able to overcome Percy who was still firing arrows what were taking down the hellhounds slowly.

After around five minutes, he had cuts scattered all over his body, all were bleeding.

There were now only two left who were trying to take Percy down and Percy could will his arms to lift anymore as he dropped the bow and fell to the floor.

Suddenly, two arrows came from another position and struck the hellhounds in the heart both times. Percy, who laid one the ground of the park, couldn't muster up enough energy to lift his head up to see who had saved him. #

Before he fell unconscious, he thought he saw what looked to be the outline of Zoe Nightshade knelt beside him and shouting his name.

 **A/N- There you go, the sequels up and a lot like the first chapter in the first story. I tried to make it a little different this time though.**

 **Please leave a review and this time, I would appreciate suggestions on who Percy should become a pairing with in the future.**

 **Here are some suggestions,**

 **Annabeth Chase**

 **Zoe Nightshade**

 **Thalia Grace**

 **Mysterious Red head girl from the pavilion.**

 **If you had to choose one of them, which one would you choose?**

 **Signing off,**

 **CHASER10**


	2. Hi again!

Chapter 2- Hi again

"I was wondering when you would wake up" stated Zoe Nightshade from beside Percy's bed.

Percy gingerly opened his eyes as light flooded his vision. He deduced that he was in a tent and medical supplies were scattered all around him. Overall, it looked like a hospital but in a tent.

"Where am I?" Asked Percy in a raspy voice. It was evident that he hadn't had anything to drink in a while.

"You're with the hunt" responded Zoe with a slight smirk on her usually stern face.

"I'm what?" Said Percy with a shocked face.

"Did those hellhounds make you deaf?" Asked Zoe with a slight chuckle.

"Very funny" muttered Percy with a scowl on his usually emotionless features.

"How long have I been out for?" Asked Percy as he looked back at Zoe after examining the tent around him for a few minutes.

"Around 2 days" responded Zoe with a slight shrug of the shoulders like it was nothing.

"No wonder I feel hungry" whispered Percy to himself as he looked down to see what he was wearing and saw that it resembled a normal hospital gown.

"Apollo said it would be easier to heal you if you were wearing one of those instead of your normal cloths" added Zoe at seeing Percy's quizzical expression at his attire.

"Apollo was hear?"

"Yeah, he is the God of Healing after all" explained Zoe like it was obvious.

"You know it's usually Annabeth asking the questions" observed Zoe with calculating eyes.

"Well, she seems to have rubbed off on me then" said Percy in a sarcastic tone.

"Nice tone" observed Zoe with hard eyes.

"Learnt from the best."

"We hardly spent anytime together back at camp" argues Zoe with a confused look.

"I wasn't talking about you" responded Percy with a reminiscent expression.

"Then who were you talking about?" Asked Zoe but at seeing Percy's expression, she decided to leave her question hanging.

"Remember our conversation a year ago in the Artemis cabin?"

"Yea" responded Percy, not looking like he was paying full attention.

"Have you done anything about it?" Asked Zoe with another one of her calculating looks in her eyes.

"What of it if I have or haven't" snapped Percy at her. Zoe recoiled a little, not expecting this level of hostility from Percy.

"People are only trying to help you Percy, I know the look in your eyes. I have seen it way to many times before. It won't heal on its own, you should have realised this by now" said Zoe in a worryingly calm voice as she got out of the chair she had been sitting in and stepped away from the bed. Just before she reached the tent exit, she turned back around to look back at him.

"Lady Artemis has been worrying about you. Let people in who are trying to help. That's my advice" finished Zoe as she walked out of the tent flap whilst leaving Percy sitting up in bed, looking down at the sheet covers.

He looked over to his right to see a pile of cloths. His cloths. They were the exact ones he had been wearing when the hellhounds attacked him. He clambered out of bed, not in the most gracious way as his limbs hadn't been used in a little while and walked slowly over to the pile.

Before long, he was dressed and had just slipped into his shoes when the tent flap opened and Annabeth walked in. She walked straight over to Percy and enveloped him in a hug.

Percy, cautiously, returned the hug but could feel that Annabeth was riled about something.

He didn't have to wait too long to find out as she pulled away and had a fire burning in her eyes.

"Now that the pleasantries are out the way, I think I deserve to know why the hell you acted that way to Zoe who was only trying to help you. We both know that you need it" interrogated Annabeth as she looked him right in the eyes, without wavering as he looked right back at her. Percy was the first to give in in the little staring contest they had.

"I'm just sick and tired of people who keep bringing it up when I just want to leave it in the past but I never seem to be able to forget it. It is starting to feel like it will always be with me, like it will never go away" responded Percy as he slowly walked to the other side of the tent, facing away from her.

"If you start to think like that Percy then whatever happened to you will never go away and you will end up in this state for the rest of your life" explained Annabeth.

"I don't want to be like this forever" pleaded Percy, showing his vulnerable side.

"It takes a brave person, Percy, to face up to their demons" reasoned Annabeth, still looking at Percy's back.

"I don't know if I can" responded Percy with unshed tears building in his eyes as memories of his past flashed before his eyes.

"I'm proud to say that I know you rather well Percy, you're the bravest person I have ever known" said Annabeth, "you can do it, but only when you are ready. Zoe wasn't pushing you, she was giving you an offer. She will always be there when you need her. I think that its something worth sinking on alright" added Annabeth in a caring tone.

"Ever since you, Zoe, Mum and the hunt left, I have just felt so lonely, like I don't belong anywhere and then the memories keep coming back to me being by myself a lot of the time is just making it all worse to the point, I have gotten like this" admitted Percy, gesturing to himself.

"You can do it, this could be the biggest war you will ever have to fight, but im confident that percy will prevail" smiled Annabeth who came to his back and hugged him from behind.

"Thanks" whispered Percy as he looked back at her.

"No problem, I'm always here, so is most people in the hunt really" chuckled Annabeth as she released him from her grip.

"Where's Grover?" Asked Percy, suddenly remembering his only male friend.

"Oh, he's fine, he found us when he went running into the forest to escape from the hellhounds. He saw us and said that there were hellhounds at the park and that you were trying not fight them on your own and that you needed help. We all went running to the park and Zoe was the first to fire of arrows at the hellhounds and that's when we called Apollo and made camp a few miles from there" explained Annabeth with one of all knowing expressions.

"Now, Artemis would like a word Percy, she wasn't very happy when she found out that you decided to fight well over ten hellhounds all by yourself" smiled Annabeth as she walked to the tent flap.

"What was I supposed to do?" Asked Percy, exasperated.

Annabeth just shrugged her shoulders and smirked at him.

She then peeled back the tent flap and Artemis was there and she didn't look to happy. Percy gulped in some air, nearly petrified of the angry looking Goddess who just happened to be his Mother.

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. It will be a while before Percy confides in someone about his past. The third chapter should be up fairly soon.**

 **The vote for the pairing is still ongoing,**

 **Annabeth Chase**

 **Zoe Nightshade**

 **Thalia Grace**

 **The red head**

 **Please review!**

 **Signing off,**

 **CHASER10**


	3. I tried!

Chapter 3- I tried!

"Hey mum" greeted Percy with a wary look on his face what looked out of place.

"That's all you have to say?" Asked Artemis in a deadly silent voice.

"What else could I do?" Fired back Percy in desperation.

"You could have retreated" responded Artemis with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a coward's way out" snarled Percy. He would never think of doing such an action.

"Sometimes, it is the most logical and safe course of action" Artemis advised him.

"I was surrounded and there was no way out" exclaimed Percy with raised arms.

"There is always a way out, you just have to look for it" informed Artemis with a slight smile on her face.

"What?" Questioned Percy, seeing the smile.

"You act so cool and emotionless a lot of the time and yet here you are, acting like a five year old child" chuckled Artemis to herself as she observed him.

"I still stand by my point" muttered Percy as he looked anywhere but at Artemis.

"We shall have to agree to disagree then" chuckled Artemis as her demeanour changed from angry to one of amusement in a flash.

"Indeed" responded Percy with raised eyebrows.

"And there you go again" observed Artemis as she continued to stare at him. Percy only looked over at her but didn't say anything. That's when Artemis noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Have you been sleeping properly?" Asked Artemis as she strode over to him to get a better look at him.

"Yes" lied Percy as he didn't look her straight in the eyes, only in her general direction.

"I think not" argued Artemis with concern written all over her face.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. It doesn't matter" snapped Percy as he walked away from her.

"It does matter, if you are having nightmares or are under some type of stress then as a parent it is my job to try and help you" said Artemis who tried to go over to him but he just reversed back again, out of her reach.

"You weren't there for the whole of my childhood where you didn't care but now all the sudden you do. I find that hard to believe" snarled Percy as his anger started to cloud his judgement.

"You know that I was forbidden by ancient law to see you" snapped back Artemis as her anger took over as well.

"Here come the excuses" muttered Percy but Artemis heard him. She just looked at him with sadness in her eyes and walked sharply out the tent with the flap flapping behind her.

"Did you have to be that harsh to her?" Asked Annabeth as she re-entered the tent.

"You can't deny what I said was true" snapped Percy, still blinded by anger.

"And you can say the same about her. Damn it, Percy. You need to learn to open up and let people help you" insisted Annabeth as she slowly approached him.

"I never have and I never will do."

"Look where that's got you" snapped Annabeth, growing tired of his illusiveness.

"Why do you care?" Asked Percy, whirling around to look at her.

"Because you are my friend and I care about you" replied Annabeth with raised eyebrows.

"If you were truly my friend then you would leave me in piece" shouted Percy.

"And then what? Come back in in a months' time only to see half the furniture destroyed and a depressed Percy rocking back and forth on the floor. I don't think so" shut down Annabeth with a raised voice as she glared daggers at the stubborn Percy.

"I was doing perfectly fine before I was introduced to this whole world" growled Percy under his breath.

"This is most likely the best thing that has ever happened to you" said Annabeth who had heard him from across the tent.

"That's hard to believe" replied Percy with an emotionless face.

"You know what, I'm not doing this anymore. You obviously can't be reasoned with" said Annabeth, shrugging her shoulders and letting them slouch in defeat.

"Where are you going?" Asked Percy at seeing her walk out of the tent flap.

"To someone I can actually have a civilised conversation with and who won't shut me down at every corner" replied Annabeth with venom laved through her usually kind and welcoming voice. She then sauntered out of the tent and away into the whistling wind outside.

Percy just stared at the flap for a couple of minutes before making his way over to the bed. He then curled up into a fatal position and buried his head in his arms to muffle the silent sounds of sobbing what could be heard if someone were to get close enough.

It had been years since he had let it all out but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He didn't care who walked in on him like this, he just continued to weep in the privacy of the tent.

He looked up as he saw Zoe re-enter.

"I heard you from outside, only just though" aid Zoe as she came towards him.

"I'm sorry" said Percy as he sat up in the bed, his anger completely forgotten.

"Its fine, come here" said Zoe as she pulled Percy into a hug and he rested his head on her shoulder as tears still kept falling.

"I thought you hated boys?"

"I think I can make one exception for you" smirked Zoe down at him. It wasn't long before Percy fell asleep and Zoe laid him down. She then got off the bed and walked out of the tent in deep thought.

 **A/N- That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The next one should be out a little quicker than this one was.**

 **REMINDER: The vote it still open so please keep the votes coming in!**

 **Please Review opinions and ideas as well!**

 **Signing off,**

 **Chaser10**


	4. Your Not Serious

Chapter4- Your not serious

Percy woke up with the feeling that someone was watching him. He opened his eyes to see Annabeth gazing down at him wearing her hunter cloths.

"Glad to see you back awake" stated Annabeth as she continued to stare at him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Around a day or so" relied Annabeth with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Not to long then" shrugged back Percy with a smirk.

"Considering people sleep for around 8 hours on average, I would say that you were asleep for a long time" corrected Annabeth with a slight frown.

"Suit yourself" grumbled Percy from the bed as he pushed himself into a sitting position and started to make his way out of the bed.

"Is there a reason you decided to come in here apart from to wake me up?" Questioned Percy with a frown in her direction as he started to gather his cloths.

"Chiron want you in camp half-blood" reported Annabeth who then made her way quickly out of the tent to leave him alone.

Percy raised his eyebrows at her actions but hen gathered that she was probably still unhappy with him from the past day.

He then got himself dressed and made his way out of his tent to the dining area to see if there was any breakfast left for him.

He got there and saw that all the hunters were sat in their little groups and were all talking to each other, not one of the acknowledging that he was there. All apart from Zoe.

"He Percy" she greeted and quickly moved aside to let him sit next to her.

"Hi" replied Percy with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

He looked over and saw Artemis not far from Zoe and Artemis was doing everything not to look in his direction. Percy just sighed and sat himself down and started to eat his breakfast without looking at Artemis or Annabeth.

"I take it Annabeth told you about Chiron requesting you?" Enquired Zoe as she looked over at him.

"Yeah, she did" nodded Percy, not really paying attention.

"Any idea what it's about?" Asked Zoe.

"No, none" shook Percy.

"If you want to ignore me as well Percy then please be my guest" snapped Zoe who's patience was wearing thin.

"Well, why don't you leave as well then, no one can seem to be around depressed Percy any longer can they?" Shouted Percy, louder than he had intended and the whole group of hunters looked up from there private chats and stared in his direction, including Annabeth and Artemis.

Percy quickly got up and to a bare area in the woods, near a cliff.

He then called out for Apollo who then appeared on his Chariot and landed next to Percy.

"I'm never going to ignore a call from my sisters Son" greeted Apollo who came out of his Chariot and shook Percy's hand.

"Take me to Camp Half-Blood please, Apollo" instructed Percy with a slight bow.

"Sure, got nothing else to do, also heard that Chiron wanted to speak to you" nodded Apollo who then gestured for Percy to get in and Percy did, followed by Apollo who took Percy to camp half-blod in mere minutes.

Percy then got out and bowed to Apollo. "Thanks for the lift" said Percy

"Don't mention it, whenever you need anything, just let me know. But remember, don't order me around, I am a God after all so I won't answer to just anyone" winked Apollo and then the chariot was gone.

Percy just shook his head and made his way to the Big House where Chiron would no doubt be waiting for him.

Percy came to the Big House to see Chiron standing outside, he looked to be talking to another student. Chiron then noticed Percy walking towards him and he quickly sent away the other student.

"Percy, when I requested to see you, I didn't mean it had to be right away" greeted Chiron as he shook Percy's hand.

"I had nothing else to do so I thought I would come straight away" responded Percy with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I see" mumbled Chiron, obviously not believing him. Percy just looked away so Chiron couldn't stare into his eyes any longer.

"I assume your wondering why I requested to see you" stated Chiron as he led Percy into the Big House and into his office. Percy sat down on the other side of the desk, facing directly towards Chiron.

"Indeed" responded Percy, without showing any emotion.

"Poseidon has lost a very vital object of his" informed Chiron as he stared into Percy's eyes.

"What do you mean by lost?" Asked Percy with a furrowed brow.

"I mean that it has gone missing" elaborated Chiron.

"Was it taken or did he just misplace it?" Asked Percy.

"God's don't just misplace things Percy, they are very meticulous with their belongings" explained Chiron.

"What is it he has lost exactly?" Questioned Percy as he continued to try and look anywhere but at Chiron whenever neither one of them was speaking.

"His trident" informed Chiron with an apprehensive look.

"Please don't tell me that he's blaming Zeus?" Sighed Percy.

"Luckily, he isn't but he is suspicious about all of the God's, most notably, Artemis" added Chiron

"Why would he think that my mum stole his weapon?" Asked Percy in exasperation.

"Think about it Percy" encouraged Chiron.

"He thinks that she wants it to gain a bigger control over the sea because the moon controls the tides" murmured Percy with raised eyebrows. Chiron just nodded his head.

"Now, me and you both know that Artemis doesn't want to gain a larger control over the sea but sometimes paranoia can overall common sense" carried out Chiron as he leant in closer to Percy.

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Percy with a concerned look.

"Poseidon hasn't directly asked me this but the gods have suggested something to me. Since you and the others did so well in regaining Zeus's Master Bolt, we think that it would be the most sensible course of action I you were to try and regain Poseidon's trident" informed Chiron.

"Not again" mumbled Percy as he looked away from Chiron. Chiron just grinned at him.

"You will not be going alone" started Chiron but Percy interrupted him.

"I don't want to go at all" snapped Percy back at him before he could finish his sentence.

"Let me finish Percy, I think it would be a good idea if Mathew were to go with you."

"I don't!" Cried Percy in outrage.

"Well the rest of the gods and myself do, and Annabeth and Grover as well" added Chiron.

"Oh anyone else, do father Christmas and the Eater Bunny want to join on the bandwagon as well by any chance?" Growled Percy.

"No they don't, we would also like Zoe and Thalia to accompany you, Mathew, Annabeth and Grover" said Chiron.

"Why?"

"I have my own reasons for suggesting that but I believe that you are on good terms with them both?2 Enquired Chiron.

"I suppose so" replied an uncertain Percy.

"Good, then there shouldn't be no problems then should there?" Smiled Chiron as he continued to observe Percy.

Percy sighed in his seat and then walked out of the office.

"I don't need to visit the Oracle do i?" Asked Percy who turned back around at the door.

"No Percy, you don't" chuckled Chiron as he watched Percy walk back out of his office.

Percy walked out of the Big House to see Grover standing outside, most likely waiting for him.

"I take it you heard then?" Asked Grover as Percy approached him.

"Yeah, about Poseidon's bloody weapon" growled Percy in annoyance.

"I take it you wont be liking the company either" cringed Grover as he looked at him sympathetically.

"You are the only person and Thalia to a degree that I haven't fallen out with" confirmed Percy with a nod of the head.

"You haven't fallen out with Mathew" corrected Grover.

"Oh believe me, I fell out with him long ago. He just doesn't know it" muttered Percy who turned away and starting walking in the direction of the cabins.

"he really isn't that bad" assured Grover who was following him closely.

"So a lot of people are telling me apart from the hunt" retorted Percy without glancing back over his shoulder.

"Maybe they are right and you are wrong for once" hypothesised Grover with a shrug of the shoulders. Percy just kept on walking and didn't bother to give a reply.

They then came to the Artemis Cabin and Percy made his way over to the door.

"You know I can't come in, don't ya?"

"Yes, I do believe it or not Grover" replied Percy with a nod.

"What's gotten into you today, you seem to be constantly in a bad mood" frowned Grover at his friend.

"I'm fine, I wouldn't mind be left alone in peace though" growled Percy. Grover got the message and started walking away.

"I will meet up with you later in the dining hall" called out Percy to Grover's retreating back.

"We leave early hours tomorrow morning by the way, incase Chiron didn't tell you" Grover yelled back. Percy nodded his head and shut the door. He made his way over to the bed he had slept in when he first stayed in the cabin. The one that gave him the perfect view of all the star constellations. He gazed at them all for a few minutes and then drifted off for a few hours.

* * *

He was woken up by a banging at the door of the cabin. He walked over groggily and saw Grover standing there with an exasperated face.

"Hurry up man, its morning in case you hadn't noticed" stated Grover who was near yelling. Percy took a look around him and saw that Grover was right, you could see the sun rising slowly in the distance. He had slept longer than he had intended to.

"What time is it?" Percy asked with half closed eyes.

"Around seven" supplied Grover who started running towards the dining hall.

"Where you off to?" Yelled Percy.

"That's where everyone is waiting for you and getting stuck into there breakfast whilst they wait" yelled back Grover who kept on running back there.

* * *

Percy turned up at the dining hall with his rucksack and ready to go. He took a seat next to Grover who was still eating his breakfast.

"So you get to spend another quest with me" cried the cheery voice of Mathew who has just turned up.

"It's way to early to have to deal with his cheery ways" muttered Percy as he leant towards Grover so Mathew wouldn't hear him.

"He's only trying to get us all in the mood" whispered back Grover.

"The mood for partying or a quest?" snapped back Percy who then leant back again.

"Where are the girls?" Asked Percy who again turned to Grover.

"They are waiting at the Big House which reminds me we should probably be there now" replied Grover who then stood up and he led the other two over towards the Big House where you could visible see Chiron and the girls all waiting.

"Glad you finally decided to turn up" called out Zoe who turned to them as she finished talking to Thalia and Annabeth.

"Sorry, I lost track of time" muttered Percy who didn't look her in the eyes. None of the girls replied apart from Thalia giving him a slightly sympathetic look.

"What's the other by doing here?" Asked Thalia with malice in her words as she looked straight at Mathew.

"He will be joining us, Thalia" informed Grover with a slight smile towards her. She just nodded without saying another word.

"You six better be getting along, time is of the essence" instructed Chiron. "The vehicle you used last time is behind the Big House" added Chiron as he gestured behind the Big House.

"How, it isn't big enough for us all?" Asked Annabeth with a raised eyebrow.

"It has been enlarged a slight bit" explained Chiron with a slight smile.

The six then said there goodbyes to Chiron and then went around the back of the Big House with one thought going through Percy's head, 'why do I have to go through this again'.

 **A/N- Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, sorry for the longer wait than usual. The vote is still open and if you need a reminder, visit the earlier chapters. You have until the next chapter which should be within the next week so make sure you get your vote in by reviewing!**

 **Signing off**

 **Chaser10**


End file.
